A computer can be connected to two display devices, such as a desktop personal computer connected to two monitors or a laptop computer with an integrated LCD display and connected to a second monitor. Additionally, a laptop computer having a second display on the other side of the first display is difficult to use in traditional modes because it is not readily visible to a user of the device. Connecting a computer to two display devices typically requires two display drivers in the computer.
Each display connected to a computer can be configured to display a different application, such as a text editor on one display and a Web page on the other. However, it is not intuitive to a user how to setup two different displays driven with a single computer. Conventionally, a user can drag a display icon from the first display in the direction of the second display, or the second display can be accessed as a second device. Further, when the computer is shut down, the information displayed on the two displays is not available for reference by the user until the computer is again turned on and the displays are established.